


It's always sunny in Munich

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [409]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like I had 3 hours of sleep and a rough day behind me if y'all want to know, Post-Reflections, TT, idc what you think
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Deux rêves brisés au même endroit, à deux époques différentes.
Series: FootballShot [409]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	It's always sunny in Munich

**Author's Note:**

> 100 jours sans Niko ça pique

It's always sunny in Munich

  
Il n'a pas compté les jours parce qu'il sait que d'autres le feront pour lui, il n'a pas trouvé d'excuses parce que d'autres le feront pour lui, il n'a pas trouvé de raisons parce que d'autres les lui ont imposées.

  
Niko se retrouve à se demander si c'était réellement une bonne chose. Pas pour son bien. Celui du club. Celui de ceux qui le détestent. Le bien de ceux qui l'ont humilié jusqu'à la fin. Non. Pas humilié. Dénigré serait plus juste.

  
Il n'est pas Pep ou Jupp, il l'a bien entendu. Même Carlo était meilleur, si vous le pensez. Pas de plans ou de techniques, seulement une confiance aveugle dans la chance, et peut-être l'arbitrage, ce n'est que votre avis. Pas assez de temps de jeu aux plus jeunes, c'est sûrement vrai, chacun est entraîneur en fonction de sa vision des choses. Des changements aléatoires ou inutiles, sûrement, ça ne sert plus à rien de se battre maintenant.

  
Assis entre ses cartons de déménagement remplis d'amertume, la tête posée contre le mur et une cigarette remplaçant l'air de ses poumons par de la fumée, le temps lui semble immoral. Alors c'est fini. Une autre bouffée de tabac alors que ses cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux. Fini. C'est ainsi que s'achève son plus grand rêve, son ambition d'une vie réduite à un cendrier sur un carton aléatoire. Saleté d'ironie, tout s'arrête après Francfort, qui avait tout démarré. Un sanglot veut s'échapper de sa gorge, et des larmes piquent ses yeux. C'est une trahison de tous les côtés, pourtant il se considère comme le plus honteux... Niko essuie rapidement ses yeux, sa cigarette écrasée dans le fond du cendrier. Il a envie de tout oublier, de ne jamais se souvenir que ça s'est terminé de cette manière, deux fois.

  
Joueur à Munich, remplaçant. Entraîneur à Munich, Plan C. Comble de l'insulte. Il en viendrait presque à se considérer comme la victime alors qu'il rabat ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enterré sa tête et ses pleurs. Pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il demandait était juste un peu de respect, juste ça. C'était de trop apparemment... Parce qu'il n'a pas de nom important, il n'est pas célèbre dans le monde entier, était-ce donc trop demandé d'être respecté ? Ça ne doit être réservé qu'aux plus grands. Honteux. Entraîneur de milieu de classement, fraude, Out, Raus, merci mais au revoir. Tout est solidement gravé dans sa mémoire. Était-ce donc ça la considération du public pour une équipe ? Supporter les joueurs pour maltraiter l'entraîneur ?

  
Lequel d'entre eux devait ouvrir les yeux ? Lequel devait présenter ses excuses ? S'adapter ou dégager ? Lui ? Eux ? Il n'y a pas de réponse à l'hypocrisie malheureusement. Niko se relève, ses larmes avalant toujours et peu à peu ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol qui les a déjà trop accumulées. Tout ceci est allé trop loin, il s'est fait agressé physiquement trois fois à Munich en un an et demi, trois putain de fois où aucune sécurité n'a cherché à faire son travail. Il n'en valait sûrement pas le coup, il n'est pas Lewandowski, pas Messi.

  
Niko donne un coup de pied dans un carton, le lançant contre le mur, son cendrier se brise sur le sol et les cendres planent autour de lui, seuls ses couinements remplissent la pièce. Il y a son premier maillot dans le carton, rouge, petit et usé. 1976, Bayern-Saint Étienne, il se souvient encore de ce jour, il n'avait même pas cinq ans, Rummenigge était son idole. Maintenant c'est trop tard, il y a eu une vraie trahison. Niko remet tout dans le carton et le referme, il n'est pas encore prêt pour trahir ses rêves d'enfant, même pas après tout ce temps.

  
Fin. 


End file.
